conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Zazt
SVO Subject-Verb-Object Alphabet Zazt uses the English Alphabet (excluding q) A- at B- b C- ci D- dra E- et F- fu G- go H- ha I- i J- ja K- ka L- li M- mo N- nel O- oo P- pe R- ral S- su T- te U- u V- ve W- dwe X- x Y- yu Z- zak Alphabet song: at b ci dra et fu go...ha i ja...ka li mo...nel oo pe...ral su te...u ve dwe...x yu N zak. Naiym im nouym ti leabt, dof iim atai zi ses il ron im. Pronunciation- under development Consonants Most constants are pronounced as they would be in English. Exceptions The letter K in Zazt always makes a hard K sound (as in kite) while C always makes a CH sound (as in Church). B in Zazt is pronounced as if it were spelled BE. Except when it is actually spelled BE than it is pronounced like B would. Ex: Bu(to be) is pronounced as if it were spelled Beu while Utbeil(car) would be pronounced as if it were spelled utbil. Vowels Vowels are pronounced as they would be in italian. A makes an Ah sound E makes an AY sound as in BAY I makes an EE sound as in FEET O makes an OH sound U- makes a UE sound as in CLUE Double, Triple Same Consonants When every you have a word that has two of the same consonant together as in the verb rmmca (to write) the consonant is pronounced as its name in English. For example the double M in rmmca would be pronounce em as in empty. So that the word rmmca would be pronounced r''em''ca Other ex: Lettca (to think) is pronounced le''ti''ca, Uktodll (toliet) would be pronounced uktod''el. '' When every you have a word that has three of the same constant then an apostaphe needs to be used after the first consonant such as in the word en'nn (lazy) or l'll. Double, Triple Same Vowel A- '''When there are two A's together in a word such as in tllaa (phone), AA is pronounced as an enlonged A which would produce an AHH sound. '''E- When there are two E's together in a word such as in fee(last) the E's are pronounced seperatly which will produce an Ay Ay sound. I'''- When there are two I's together in a word the first I is pronounced as I'' in the Enlish word ICE while the second I is pronounced the same it normally would as EE in ''FEET '''O- When there are two O's together in a word each O is pronounced seperately as it normally would. U- '''When there are two U's together in a word each U is pronouced seperately as it normally would. Vowel + Y AY is pronounced like the AY in English such as in the word BAY. AY in Zazt is pronounced just like the vowel E in Zazt. IY is pronouced like I in ISLAND OY is pronouced as O would usually be pronounced as OH. EY is prounouced as E would usually be prounouced as AY UY is prounounced as the U in UM. Pronounciation Continued Consonant Clusters at the beginning of words '''Regular- pronounced as they would be in English dr fr gr kr pr sr tr st sl pl Irregular- All consonant clusters at the beginning of words which are not regular are irregular. Such as in the word scamca (to cause). Sc is irregular to, pronounce it you take the first letter and prnounce it as it's name in English; scamca would be pronounced es''camca. Other Ex: zb (is) would be pronounced ''zi''b. Remember B is pronounced as if it were spelled BE so zb would be pronounced ''zi''be. Other combinations which affect pronunciation Ei Ou Et Ot Es . Basics Pronouns Am Ex: Im zo auldjed Translation: I am bored Ex: Zimo zb auldjed Translation: He is bored Ex: Ze zom auldjed Translation: They are bored Articles A- Ama The (Singular)- Ti The (Plural)- Di To To (Singular)- Ta To (Plural)- Te 'Nouns '''Singular To Plural Nouns ending in a constanant (execpt m,n,ll and y) are made plural by adding a Z. Nouns ending in m,n,ll and y are made plural by adding an S. Ex: eidll, eidlls Translation: bed, beds Nouns ending in the letter A are made plural by turning the A into an E. Nouns ending in the letter O are made plural by turning the O into an I. Nouns ending in the letter U are made plural by turning the U into an IE. Nouns Dictionary 'Animals' Bee- Laing Fish- Fina Spider- Otminera 'Colors' Black- Aak Red- R'ros Yellow- Laule Green- Vegil Orange- Rog Purple- Plurle Brown- Morn Grey- Gakal White- Belal Pink- rilos Verbs Conjugating Verbs Most verbs when in singular form and in present tense end in CA, U, Ta or PA Conjugating CA verbs Jumca- to play Am needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but seperate unlike in the other tenses. Conjugating TA verbs Agta- to stop Am needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but seperate unlike in the other tenses. Conjugating PA verbs Zgapa- to leave Am needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but seperate unlike in the other tenses. Conjugating U verbs Sumu- to eat Am needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but seperate unlike in the other tenses. 'Verbs Dictionary' List of CA Verbs ''' Abeca- can Aca- to act Amca- to like Enca- to dislike Ipofca- to wish Jumca- to play Krica- to describe Kumca- to come Nnurca- to work Rimca- to read Rmmca- to write Scamca- to cause Sistca- to help '''List of TA Verbs Agta- to stop Dta- to do Midta- to make Nndta- to finish Ofota- to photograph Olota- to see Ragta- to resist Wolta- to watch List of PA Verbs Eipa- to sleep Rccpa- to control Vespa- to talk List of U Verbs Sumu- to eat Adjectives Abeca Zi Rmmca Nis Ceo zi abeca rimca nis im isud bu awowjed. Im bu nomt Gevono(mess nomu l'll zazt) N im propa na zi lettca aplam rul mess oubt na im ajj mditan. Im Nnurca rul mess oubt rjan N propa na nio atai bil ama eoljed oubt ama dai. Bea iba naiym im atai cojj il nnurca nio. Category:Languages